Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2003
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2003 ran from July 3, 2003 to July 5, 2003. In 2003, the marathon started Thursday, July 3 at 8:00 AM EST and ended Friday, July 4 at 6:00 AM EST. 80 episodes were shown in total, running for 44 non-consecutive hours. Schedule from SciFi.com Thursday, July 3, 2003 :08:00 AM - LITTLE GIRL LOST :08:30 AM - THE PRIME MOVERS :09:00 AM - LONG DISTANCE CALL :09:30 AM - THE RIP VAN WINKLE CAPER :10:00 AM - KING NINE WILL NOT RETURN :10:30 AM - THE LITTLE PEOPLE :11:00 AM - THE AFTER HOURS :11:30 AM - MR. DINGLE, THE STRONG :12:00 PM - A KIND OF STOPWATCH :12:30 PM - SPUR OF THE MOMENT :01:00 PM - PROBE 7-OVER AND OUT :01:30 PM - WALKING DISTANCE :02:00 PM - TWO :02:30 PM - WHERE IS EVERYBODY? :03:00 PM - A MOST UNUSUAL CAMERA :03:30 PM - FOUR O'CLOCK :04:00 PM - WILL THE REAL MARTIANS PLEASE STAND UP? :04:30 PM - THIRD FROM THE SUN :05:00 PM - THE DUMMY :05:30 PM - A NICE PLACE TO VISIT :06:00 PM - KICK THE CAN :06:30 PM - TIME ENOUGH AT LAST :07:00 PM - ON THURSDAY WE LEAVE FOR HOME :08:00 PM - THE NEW EXHIBIT :09:00 PM - PRINTER'S DEVIL :10:00 PM - JESS-BELLE :11:00 PM - THE HITCH-HIKER :11:30 PM - THE OBSELETE MAN :12:00 AM - NOTHING IN THE DARK :12:30 AM - THE LONELY :01:00 AM - THE PURPLE TESTAMENT :01:30 AM - THE JUNGLE :02:00 AM - PERCHANCE TO DREAM - :02:30 AM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC by Ray Bradbury :03:00 AM - A PASSAGE FOR TRUMPET :03:30 AM - JUDGMENT NIGHT :04:00 AM - DUST :04:30 AM - A GAME OF POOL :05:00 AM - A WORLD OF HIS OWN :05:30 AM - MR. DENTON ON DOOMSDAY :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Friday, July 4, 2003 :08:00 AM - WHAT'S IN THE BOX :08:30 AM - A SHORT DRINK FROM A CERTAIN FOUNTAIN :09:00 AM - THE BEWITCHIN' POOL :09:30 AM - THE GIFT :10:00 AM - LIVING DOLL :10:30 AM - ONCE UPON A TIME :11:00 AM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :11:30 AM - ONE FOR THE ANGELS :12:00 PM - THE HOWLING MAN :12:30 PM - STOPOVER IN A QUIET TOWN :01:00 PM - A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS :01:30 PM - THE BIG TALL WISH :02:00 PM - THE ODYSSEY OF FLIGHT 33 :02:30 PM - A STOP AT WILLOUGHBY :03:00 PM - BACK THERE :03:30 PM - PEOPLE ARE ALIKE ALL OVER :04:00 PM - THE MASKS :04:30 PM - ESCAPE CLAUSE :05:00 PM - I AM - THE NIGHT-COLOR ME BLACK :05:30 PM - IT'S A GOOD LIFE :06:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :06:30 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :07:00 PM - VALLEY OF THE SHADOW :08:00 PM - NO TIME LIKE THE PAST :09:00 PM - OF LATE I THINK OF CLIFFORDVILLE :10:00 PM - THE BARD :11:00 PM - NIGHTMARE AT 20,000 FEET :11:30 PM - THE INVADERS :12:00 AM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :12:30 AM - THE LAST FLIGHT :01:00 AM - THE OLD MAN IN THE CAVE :01:30 AM - THE MIND AND THE MATTER :02:00 AM - THE FEAR :02:30 AM - LONG LIVE WALTER JAMESON :03:00 AM - EXECUTION :03:30 AM - MIRROR IMAGE :04:00 AM - THE LONG MORROR :04:30 AM - THE GRAVE :05:00 AM - THE SILENCE :05:30 AM - NUMBER TWELVE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU See also * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2002 * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2004 Category:TV Series Category:Lists